User blog:Ravenfirelight/Death's theoretical "Other Adventures" section
'Other Adventures' During his journey to ressurect humanity and save his brother, Death performed a variety of tasks and challenges for individuals he encountered on his path through the realms. 'In the Forge Lands' In the ancient home of the Makers, the Horseman was tasked by numerous individuals from the Makers of Tri-Stone to Constructs scattered about the land. 'The Warrior's Challenge' The Maker warrior Thane challenged Death to a duel in Tri-Stone and, after his own defeat, offered four enemies of the Makers for Death to prove himself against. The Nephilim eventually made his way to the lair of Gorewood, a powerful but corrupted nature spirit, beneath the Weeping Crag where he ended the spirit's existence. His journey took him through the Nook, below which lay the lair of Bheithir, a monstrosity that had been the Makers' bane since time immemorial. After finding the creature, Death slew the beast despite its fiery powers. When the Nephilim's journey brought him through the Kingdom of the Dead, he had the oportunity to hunt down the Deposed King in his tomb, where Argul was slain at last. The spider queen Achidna was nowhere to be found until Death faced Basileus in the Psychameron, where the Dead Lord appeared using her as a mount. She was killed in the ensuing battle, thus completing Thane's challenge. 'The Shaman's Materials' The Maker Shaman Muria tasked Death with retrieving a number of raw materials for her in exchange for making a talisman for him. He acquired the first material, Stalker's Bone, by slaying one of the aformentioned creatures in the Cauldron. The second material, Mordant Dew, could be found by slaying a Stinger near the Drenchfort while the final material, Carven Stone, could be found in the Lost Temple through the destruction of a Construct Sentinel. Upon returning to Muria, she provided the Horseman with the Grim Talisman. 'The Explorer's Possessions' The explorer and warrior Karn asked Death to retrieve a number of sentimental items from the Cauldron, the Drenchfort, and the Lost Temple. From the Cauldron, the Horseman retrieved the Journeyman Platter. He found the Journeyman Helm in the Drenchfort and the Journeyman Compass in the Lost Temple. 'The Lost Hammer' The Maker Alya asked the Nephilim to retrieve her brother's "friend" from a place called the Shattered Forge in the Shadow Gorge. Death navigated the Shattered Forge and found Valus' "friend", a forging hammer called Splinter-Bone. Valus was grateful, if still mute, when his hammer was returned to him and proceeded to make much more high quality arms and armor for Death to purchase and utilize in his quest. 'The Shaman's Mistake' The Shaman Muria confessed to Death that she had attempted to bring life to a construct without using the soul of a Maker. She had used a spark from the Stonefather's fire in her attempt, but the construct became utterly mad and possessed fiery powers. The Nephilim attacked the Scar, a temple hidden near the Charred Pass where the construct, which had taken to calling itself Ghorn. Eventually Death found and killed Ghorn, much to Muria's gratitude. 'Restoring a Warden' After awakening the Warden in the Lost Temple, the Warden asked Death to search for an ancient Warden long thought lost named Oran. Death eventually found what remained of Oran on a shore near the Fjord and awakened him with the Maker's Key. Oran did not recognize what Death was, being so ancient that when he was last awake the Nephilim did not exist. Oran was not entirely intact, however, and requested that the Horseman find his scattered limbs in the Forge Lands and awaken them to return to him using a piece of his Heart Stone. Death eventually found and awakened each of the Warden's lost limbs and returned to replace the Oran's Heart Stone, making the Warden whole again. 'Feeding the Stone' While exploring the Shadow Gorge, Death encountered a peculiar construct called Blackroot. The construct asked the Horseman to procure Stonebites for him to eat in exchange for small increases to Death's abilities for every three Stonebites given. The Stonebites could be found throughout the realms Death traveled through on his journey. 'The Death Tombs' When Death first encountered the demon merchant Vulgrim in the Forge Lands, the demon offered to by chapters from the Book of the Dead from him should he find the scattered pages. The Horseman scoured the realms over the course of his journey and reassembled four chapters. For each chapter, Vulgrim gave Death a key to open the four Death Tombs located in the Forge Lands, the Kingdom of the Dead, Lostlight, and Shadow's Edge respectively. Each contained powerful weapons, armor, and large qantities of gilt. 'In the Kingdom of the Dead' In the inhospitable realm of the dead, Death became acquainted with the court of the Lord of Bones and the peculiar merchant called Ostegoth, both of which were eager to acquire his services. 'Draven's Hunt' On the Eternal Throne, the Master of Blades, Draven, asked Death to track and kill the Bloodless, creatures that the Dead King has become fond of. The Bloodless are viscious spirits that escaped their torments in the City of the Dead and resist common means of killing. To that end, Draven provided a talisman that would allow the Horseman to harm their spectral forms. Death hunted and killed the Bloodless throughout the Kingdom of the Dead and killed even those that had escaped to the Forge Lands. When he returned to Draven, the warrior was gleeful that the Dead King would be displeased and told the Horseman he would have the Lord of Bone's head one day. 'Artifacts of the Dead' The merchant Ostegoth asked Death to gather the relics of his dead people throughout the realms in exchange for rewards of gilt, skills, and equipment. Death gathered the relics of Etu-Goth, Renagoth, and Khagoth from the Kingdom of the Dead, Lostlight, Earth, and Shadow's Edge. 'In Lostlight' and Earth Though few angels yet lived in the realms of Lostlight and Earth, those that remained sought Death's aid in the wake of Heaven's loss on Earth. 'The Fate of a Soul and the Maze' The angel Nathaniel requested that Death take a scroll to the Kingdom of the Dead to ascertain the fate of a particular soul. When the Horseman questioned the Chancellor, he found that the soul had never passed through the realm of the dead but the Chancellor refused to tell the Nephilim the identity of the soul unless he destroyed the Soul Arbiter. After fighting his way though the Soul Arbiter's Maze and killing its master, the Chancellor told Death that he would know the soul's name as Abaddon. When Death returned to Nathaniel, with what he had learned, the angel was excited by the idea that the leader of the Hellguard may yet live. He decided he needed to learn more before acting and sent the Horseman to show Muria the scroll in the Forge Lands. Once he had given the scroll to Muria, the Shaman told him that the soul was alive but changed. That it's name was now Dragon and demons called it lord. When he returned to Nathaniel with this knowledge, the angel realized that Abaddon was the Destroyer and became deeply distraught. He gave Death his reward, but wished he had not earned it. 'Mercy to the Angels' When Death came to Earth seeking the Rod of Arafel, Uriel asked him to find angels that the Destroyer had captured. He told her that he could only grant them a merciful death, but she said that was all that could be done for them. The Nephilim found each of the missing angels and ended their suffering. When he returned to Uriel, she told him that if more angels suffered they were beyond either of their help and rewarded him for his help. 'Argul's Tomb' The merchant Ostegoth called upon Death to visit the icy realm of Argul's Tomb, a place the Lord of Bones cast out of the Kingdom of the Dead to seperate the Deposed King from the majority of his power. Ostegoth wanted Death to find and destroy the source of Argul's power there, offering Death whatever treasure he may fin in Argul's tomb. The Horseman proceeded to traverse the tomb until he discovered that source, a creature from the Abyss named Frostbane moulded into the form of an ice dragon by Argul's will and existing only to serve him. Despite Frostbanes boasts, Death destroyed the creature and returned to Ostegoth, who was satisfied with the results. Category:Blog posts